


Robin Works at Starbucks (Unedited)

by Cinnabun_Sins, Felenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom stole the mayors grandmas wheelchair, Crack, M/M, Multi, Robin hates his job, Smoke Weed Everyday, Starbucks AU, at least a crack version that went out of hand, despite the fact i know nothing about starbucks, please remember that this is hella gay and that I like using the word hella, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabun_Sins/pseuds/Cinnabun_Sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felenius/pseuds/Felenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin works at Starbucks, needless to say he's quite neutral about it despite having coffee poured down his shirt multiple times a day due to angry customers at morning shift.<br/>Of course, when there's a cute guy walking in through the front door he just has to try out the traditional "putting your number down on the cup by his name" & that always calls for a disaster like spilling his customer's 200 degree Fahrenheit drink all over his own shirt.<br/>(wow much fanfic, very first time, such meme many misspelled word, wow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Works at Starbucks (Unedited)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kiddos this is the fanfic gone wrong version not to be mistaken with the future version of normal fanfic 101

Robin wasn’t sure today was exactly the best, he was bombarded by somewhat irritable customers early in the morning shift and coffee was spilled down his shirt at least three times in a span of an hour.   
He was even wearing his favorite shirt when they did that. Though one of them caught his eye.   
Tall, light brown hair that was both messy and soft looking. Like the rest of the people coming in at 7 in the morning though he had this look on his face that says from a mile away   
Piss Off   
Of course, that didn't stop Robin from writing his number down on the cup with his name on it   
Frederick   
“Gay.” A twinge of irritation struck Robin instantly. It was Henry, his coworker who was quite strange but gave a warm feeling of trust. Still, he found Henry as a dangerous being, ever since he found him trying to amputate a pigeon in the back with a pair of safety scissors. 

Regardless, he tried to not let it get to him. Though the gruesome sight did spare him a night or 

two of sleep. Maybe he had good intentions on that poor amputee bird.

Barely realizing he dozed off while awake he snapped back to reality. His face quickly turning to face Henry’s smug smile. He switched a few glances between the scalding hot cup of strawberry chai frappucino whatever the fuck it was and almost dropped the cup as he realized what just happened,

_ Oh my god, what have I done. He knows _ .

Robin’s face flushed, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he racked his head for excuses. Until he felt something hot on his hands ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm sorry sin). Scalding hot, like the cup of strawberry chai frappucino he was going to serve the cute guy sitting at the corner of the cafe.

_ Shit _

“H-HOT, MY HAND.”

He'd spilled it all over his shirt too.

“IT BURNS. HENRY GET ME SOMETHING. IT FEELS LIKE A NAGA DAMN THREE DEGREE BURN.” 

But the other co-worker didn't move an inch he just stared and his smile became even bigger than ever before. It wasn't until an orange haired candy lover came to save the poor man’s burning hand with a package of ice meant for the drinks.

He sulked in the corner while Gaius, the person who came to his rescue delivered the drink. Unknowing to the exchange between them.

“Okay, so this might seem a little gay right now but call the number on the cup right now it'll cheer Bubbles sulking in the corner right now with ice on his chest.”

Gaius slightly pointed his head to Robin, with his face down in shame sitting at one of the booths.

Frederick glanced up at the person who gave him his drink

_ Shit how does he know I'm gay _

He pulled out his old Nokia 3300, Gaius was shocked, he had never seen someone pull out a Nokia in 2016. He stepped away with shock on his face, stiffly walking away to tell Robin he fucked up. 

Frederick clicked the number into his contact, a string of words he texted to that “bubbles” guy reading.

_ How do you know I'm gay? _

Robin looked up at the buzzing smartphone on the counter, checking his phone he saw

_ What? _

_ How did you know? _

_ What??? _

_ How did you know my sexual orientation? _

_ What???  _

_ How did you know I'm gay? _

_ Wait you're gay? As in you screw guys in the butthole?  _

The texting ceased for a moment

_ Yes? _

_ Cool. I'm the kind of person who likes to get screwed in the butthole. It's nice. _

_ Ok? _

_ So how are you? _

There was no answer. Worriedly Robin looked up and searched the general area in which the man he was talking to was, but he was nowhere in sight. Looking down sadly he stretched his arms and came in contact with a soft, smooth hand. 

Frederick was sitting next to him at the booth now, and oh no his hand brushed up against his.

Out of instinct, Robin pulled his hand away quickly, stammering something incoherent around the lines of “sorry”.

Frederick chuckled, an amused look on his face. Robin blushed,” so buttholes.”

“Let's please not talk about that right now.”

“Aight,” Robin stayed quiet for a moment, he had never actually gotten this far with the number on the cup thing. Pressing the ice against his burned chest he began to play with the skin on his hand. It was slightly red but nothing that ointment or just leaving it be can't fix. 

A thought struck his mind, Frederick didn't even know Robin. He stretched out his good hand, introducing himself rather sheepishly “Ah- I uh- I'm uh, Robin by the way.”

Frederick returned the friendly gesture. “Frederick, though you probably already know that.” He glanced down at Robin’s stained,“So what type of drink was that cause that shit burns.”

“A scalding hot Venti strawberry chai deluxe frappuccino.”

“WITH TOFFEE NUTS, THEY LEFT MARKS.” 

Robin looked down, his hand was magically littered with nuts(huehuehuehuehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

“INHALE THE DONG”, Gaius broke through the employee's door while making a sniffing motion as if he were inhaling the dong.

“REMEMBER CHROM’S ASS GAIUS”, Henry broke through the windows, he was outside on a smoke weed everyday break. That's what Gaius called it at least.

They live in Colorado. 

“REMEMBER RICKEN’S, HENRY” Gaius retorted. 

Lucina JONH THE FUCK CENA’d through the door “HEARD YOU FUCKED MY DAD”. 

Chrom strolls in a wheelchair,”I stole this from an old lady, I think she's mad.”

“Dad why?”

“Because I don't feel like walking, and she's coming welp I gotta go. I still love your ass Gaius.”

And he went sanic fast while trying to get away from and old lady shaking and whipping her cane chasing after him. It's was the mayor’s grandmother. She is blind, she tracked chrom by scent.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you actually made it through the fic I'm proud  
> #plsdontletthisdriveyouawayfromtherealmasterpiece


End file.
